Throughout this application, various references are cited to describe more fully the state of the art to which this invention pertains. The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure in their entirety.
Diagnostic devices currently exist for detecting the presence of an analyte in a sample of biological fluid. Typically, such diagnostic devices have an exposed end or aperture for application of the biological fluid to be tested and a closed end for detecting the analyte and displaying the result of the diagnostic test. Examples of such diagnostic devices include pregnancy tests and glucose meters.
WO 95/08117, WO 01/29558, WO 02/059600, WO 06/042004, U.S. 2005/0196318, US 2006/0110285, and EP 0164148 are directed to conventional two-part diagnostic devices where a biological sample is applied to one part of the diagnostic device and reagents are contained in the other part of the diagnostic device. The two parts of these diagnostic devices are then connected together and folded on top of one another thereby mating the two parts and completing the diagnostic test.
U.S. 2008/0112848 is directed to a dry test strip assembly that has a base and a cover. The cover is attached to the base at the distal end of the base and compresses a test strip onto the base. The base has a plurality of test ports for conducting more than one diagnostic test simultaneously and the cover includes a sample opening that is aligned over the test ports when in the closed position. The compression provided by the cover serves to divide the test strip into discrete testing portions and sample is applied through the window in the cover.
Applicant's copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 11/475,948, filed Jun. 28, 2006, describes an analytical device that comprises a membrane array supported within a housing. One end of the housing is adapted to receive a removable cap. The cap is an optional separate piece that can be laterally snapped onto and off of the housing.
While the aforementioned diagnostic devices and caps are generally useful, it is desirable to provide a cap for a diagnostic device that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and further provides other advantages to the device itself.